1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
With the progress of the technology, electronic devices (e.g., a digital camera, a camera mobile phone or any other tablet computer, notebook computer or the like with a camera lens or camera lenses) with camera functions are easily available. The user can easily record life details or scenic spots with photos obtained using the electronic device with the camera function.
However, there may be accident conditions occurring during photographing. For example, a vehicle is driven into the composition of the user, or a flock of wild birds fly through the lens. Such moving objects may accidentally appear on the photo, thereby deteriorating the aesthetic feeling of the photo. Therefore, if the moving object destroying the aesthetic feeling can be removed from the photo, the user may obtain a better user experience.